phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September Ongoing projects — Newsletters Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 My undo and revert edit problems I've seen you that you always telling me to about this all the time now that I should give some reasons that why I'm undoing and revert some of the edits to some new users here lately. Well to be honest, sometimes I find their edit contribution a little wrong, some are speculations and fandom, and I really read and view their work before undoing it and sometimes give it reason and sometimes I don't. In some point, I can be "harsh" to the new users here but I really trying to view this wiki professionally to make it better here. Another thing, I know that you known about me putting the template block reasons even I'm not an administrator here. I just really hate this people that keep pointing gibberish thing here especially when they don't stop doing it. Patrickau 26 16:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's simply a matter of giving people the benefit of the doubt and helping guide them to making better edits. The ones that are deliberately making bad edits don't need that same consideration and they aren't interested in learning from their mistakes anyways. : That's the distinction I'm trying to make. Most people fall into the first category. It takes a little more effort on our part to educate them, but as I said, a new person might get discouraged and leave if they don't know why their edits are removed. : Regarding the block templates, if they are ignoring messages to stop what they are doing, I think it's okay to use the templates. Just match it up with a message to an admin so that they activate the block and/or review the situation. What I've found is that in pretty much every case, people like this ignore the "you have a new message" alert at the top of the screen because they are deliberately causing problems and they don't care what they are doing is wrong. I don't remember any of them saying "I'm sorry. I'll stop." — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hi RRabbit42, Thanks you would help the Dutch Wiki, but I haven't (just like Z14Eps) no time for the wiki. And there aren't other people who can help... There are some Dutch people on this Wiki, but they won't help the Dutch Wiki. So, I think you can stop with the Dutch Wiki... DonnaxNL 14:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : That's alright. There's changes coming from Wikia for this English wiki in the next month and then the other languages change after that. It will require adjusting a lot of things on both wikis. So while those changes are happening, we can see who might be a good candidate to take over, either as another administrator or to become bureaucrat. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Leaving the wiki you know what i am sick of you because you block me all the time i am leave this wiki i oui so bye forever 03:03, October 5, 2010 you know that i enemy his name is dylan and so mean i hate him listed remember i quit this wiki so go by forever 03:11, October 5, 2010 Sabu & Maulik I'm sorry... Fuchs111 16:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) There is a glitch here Hey have you notice that glitch here lately that every article in the episodes has this when you view at front of you at left side? Patrickau 26 00:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : This may be a side-effect of the new Wikia skin being worked on in the background. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Look I noticed that on the main page, when using the Wikia Look, where it usually says "Phineas and Ferb Wiki" in big blue letters and if you click on it it takes you to the main page, that it was replaced with a custom logo. Can you please tell me how that was done? Sincerely, J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : First, you need to create the logo. Make a .png file that is 250x65. The Logo Creation Wiki has a starter picture that you can use for making that .png file. It shows how to align the text that that it matches the baseline (bottom) of the new menu choices at the top of the screen. You will probably want to use a transparent background so it will blend in with any color or image that you use for your wiki. : Next, at the bottom of any page on your wiki, click on "My Tools". Select "Theme Designer". Go to the "Wordmark" section. Click on Choose. Browse to the place on your computer where you saved your new logo. Click on Upload. : The Theme Designer will then display the logo for you. If it looks good, click on Save, I'm done. If not, try again, or Cancel the changes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! But how do you make pictures transparent? I've wanted to know that for quite a while, could you help me on it? ::Sincerely, J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: The graphics program you use to save the .png file should have an option for you to pick one of the colors to use as the transparent color. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I've been waiting for someone to block that Incredible Taylor guy. I recently undid TWICE his vandalism of "Busted", one of my favorite songs. P&I4EVAH! 18:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : They were given six chances to stop, more than other vandals might because it was a nuisance rather than a malicious act. But since he/she is being selfish by continuing to add this information, they are a spammer. They have earned a permanent block on every computer they made the edits from, a permanent block on all computers they will make edits on in the future and they are no longer welcome on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) you'e been here a while right? Well i couldn't figure out how to contact the creators, and i really wanted to ask them a few questions. also do you know how to locate badges i can't find mine. sorry if i'm bothering you.=) 11:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Miss.flynn25